They Were Right
by JayTang
Summary: The people of Konoha wanted him to be a demon so that their hatred was validated.  They were right.  He granted them no worse fate than the one they wanted.


**I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would actually make sense or something crazy like that. Maybe the main character might even have his name in the title. Or maybe a certain someone would have an IQ that took at least two numbers to write.**

**Note: I lied. I said I wouldn't write another one-shot until I update Children of the Cloud or Demon Brothers of Konoha, but that was a falsehood.**

**Just about everyone thought Naruto was a demon, right? Well…what if they were right? Sometimes, as Konoha learns, it is best to let sleeping dogs lie.**

**9/1/10**

* * *

The sky was unnaturally clear this night, October 10. Only a few clouds drifted, but by an odd trick of the light, the full moon appeared red.

Blood red.

Five years ago, a great beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village's current leader and Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, defeated the beast.

…Or at least, that's was the official story told to other nations. The citizens of Konoha came to their own conclusions about what happened that fateful night.

* * *

It is said that demons develop mental maturity more quickly than humans. Whereas the average human does not have a developed mental maturity until roughly 25 years of age, and some never completely develop, demons have complete control of their enhanced mental faculties roughly by the age of four. While a human's memory is prone to forgetting certain events, sometimes quite conveniently, demons are notorious for their perfect memory. They can remember everything that happens, everything they hear, and everything they feel and smell, even if they do not understand it at the time. This perfect memory is what helps demons hold grudges for centuries at a time.

Tonight, one such demon had just completed a…'social experiment'. When it reached its mental maturity one year ago, it deduced that its experience with humans showed that humanity was a generally shallow, arrogant, hateful race. Logically, the demon assumed that there would be the exception of a few individuals, as it would be unreasonable to stereotype _all _humans as such, but so far the demon had not met any.

Therefore, like a rational being the 'demon' decided to observe the humans around him for a year in order to determine than his assumptions based on his previous knowledge was not flawed. In the last year, it had confirmed that it had not been mistaken. The humans beat it, starved it, poisoned it, cursed it, hated it, isolated it, stabbed it, and struck it. The being had not retaliated, not wanting to invalidate the results of the experiment by introducing self bias that might possibly alter the actions of the subjects.

It pieced together the fragments of thousands of conversations it had heard and deduced. Apparently, the majority of humans in the village either believed he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune reborn, or they simply wished to take out their anger and loss out on him by using him as a scapegoat for their revenge. The being took solace in the face that soon, this very night those humans would find that he was something far worse than the Ninth Bijuu.

Some humans called this being "Naruto Uzumaki". Other humans called this being the "Kyuubi no Kitsune". In reality, this being was neither. When the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune merged with the human infant known as Naruto Uzumaki, it created a mixture of the two, with the full power of the former and the complete potential of the latter, but the memories of neither. The only memories it held now was those of its abuse at the hands of the village it was born/created in. The village it would now take its revenge on.

* * *

The red moon hung ominously in the night sky.

Red is the color of many things. It is the color of blood. It is the color of a rose. It is the color of violence. It is the color of love and passion. Red is the color of innocent blood spilling upon the ground. Red is the color heralding the birth of a child born from the love of a mother and a father. It is the color of fire, burning bright and burning clean, nature's way of clearing deadwood and bush corpses so that new, more vibrant plants may sprout and continue the circle of life. It is the color of rust, weakening even the strongest of metals to the point where they are weaker than styrofoam.

But most of all, red is the color of rebirth.

* * *

The being licked its lips, tasting the delicious, metallic, salty taste of blood. Blood was wonderful…and tonight, there was no shortage of it. It started by exterminating the humans that had mistreated it in the past. There were many of those. However, its wonderful meal was interrupted by others, who tried to attack it. The being certainly didn't complain as larger and larger numbers of his prey flocked towards him. It was wonderful! His meals seemed to be enraged than he was feeding on them, and their anger blinded them, made them approach him in the hopes of killing him, all in futility. As the being fed more and more, its enhanced metabolism caused it to digest and grow at a rapid rate.

Its teeth grew, elongated, and sharpened into fangs; its fingernails into claws. Its spine extended and hunched, its jaw elongate, its body sprouted orange fur. A fifth appendage grew from the base of its spine. Soon, it was no longer awkward to lean forward and take a sumptuous bit of delicious human flesh; it felt like the most natural thing in the world to the being as it began to run about on all fours.

It felt invincible, and to the populace of Konoha, it was. Weapons failed to penetrate its skin, cudgels and staffs broke apart when struck. Fire failed to incinerate, lightning failed to shock, wind failed to reap, earth failed to crush, and water failed to drown. For a brief moment, the being was concerned that its feast was going to end when a wrinkly, balding human in red and white ceremonial robes used a strange technique to try to suck out its soul. However, the being just bit off the aged human's head and the technique simply canceled before it was complete, and the being was free to continue its meal.

Now, it was back in its humanoid form, that of a small human child roughly 4 feet tall. It calmly strolled the bloody streets. There had actually been relatively small structural damage, because the being had been primarily concerned with sating its hunger. What little damage had occurred was a result of the humans pitiful attempts to stop it as they flung jutsu after jutsu at it, each having more effect on the surroundings than the target itself.

Bored, the creature walked into a nearby house. It seemed to be a large compound, one that would house human nobles of eastern origin. The being tilted its head to the side as its inhuman hearing picked up the faint sound of a beating heart.

_BadumpBadumpBadump._ Heartbeats, fast. The sound of quick breaths, sped by fear. The being, feeling once more the thrill of the hunt, quickly found the location of its next prey. It was hiding in a closet, smelling strongly of sweat and piss. The being through the closet doors open, and the terrified human fled as fast as its legs could take it. The being gave it a good ten seconds of a head start, then chased after it, its eyes red with anticipation. Even though the beings head didn't even reach the waist of the human, it caught up with the prey outside less than half a minute later. A single scream rent the air, then was silenced as the offending trachea was ripped out.

The being looked up at the red moon, its teeth covered in delicious blood. Ironically, the being was covered in more red than the moon was.

Tonight had been a good night for hunting.

The first of many.

* * *

The people of Konoha wanted Naruto to be a demon so that their hatred was validated. They were right.

* * *

**Three years ago, I though Naruto was one of the best mangas out there. One year ago, I started to wonder if the title was accurate. Now, I'm still trying to comprehend how it could be so incredibly fucked up. I mean, that was like blocking out the sun completely! It shouldn't have been possible, yet Kishimoto did it. I've actually stopped reading the latest chapters. Sometime around when Kushina didn't die after having the Kyuubi stripped from her (what the fuck. This is probably the best reason why the jinchuriki don't want their Biju taken away from them). Also, Sarutobi said, when using the Shiki Fuin against Orochimaru, that only the user and the victim could see the image of the Shinigami. So please tell me, Kishimoto, you stupid fucking idiot, how it is that Sarutobi could see Minato using the Shiki Fuin from several kilometers away?**

**Ht tp:/ma t/nar uto-chap ter-504-pa **

**(Manga Chapter 504, page 6. Sarutobi somehow magically recognizes the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, without seeing Minato's handseals and without Minato even beginning to use it yet.)**

**And what kind of gay shit is Naruto saying, "Sasuke, let's die together"? I'd like to Freud Kishimoto's constant spamming of phallic representations and say he obviously did not receive enough parental love from his father as a child, leading to his current (not so sub)conscious obvious representations of homosexuality.**

**But most of all…its almost been 100 chapters since Hinata's confession, well over a year. Logically, even the most diehard NaruSaku fan would admit that Naruto would at least **_**TALK **_**to Hinata, if not return her affections. (And logical people would also deduce that Naruto would most likely return her love rather strongly once he really got to know her better). But no, we get fed this bullshit about the 'real story' of how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, which is full of plot holes like swiss cheese. The only significant fact is that it eliminated the supposed fanon fact that the Kyuubi would die if Naruto died.**

**ht tp:/man mea.n et/narut o-ch apter-503-pag ml (Chapter 503, page 14. Kushina says her death would prevent the Kyuubi from coming back "for a little while". The implication is that it would **_**eventually**_** return.)**

**However, that tiny, infinitesimal speck of gold is completely offset by Minato's statement that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is "Just too great. It's intellectually and conceptually impossible to seal it all." **

**H ttp:/ma imea.n et/naru to-chap ter-503-pa ml (Chapter 503, Page 17. Massive self contradiction.)**

**Um….hello? What the fuck happened with the First and Second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi? Mito and Kushina? THEY both held the entire Kyuubi no Kitsune, obviously, and they both released it whole! What the fuck do you mean, it's impossible? Are you telling me it gets cut in half each time there's a new jinchuriki? I CALL BULLSHIT!**


End file.
